You're beautiful
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: Pequeños cambios que él hizo y él trato de ignorar, solo para tener un momento de felicidad.


Disclaimer: Nada de Doctor Who me pertenece.

* * *

Dicen que cuando conoces tanto a una persona, notas cualquier cambio en ella, aunque sea el mas pequeño, como un corte de cabello. Pero era demasiado feliz, por un momento en su vida quiso ser egoísta.

-El primer cambio que debió haber notado fue cuando su cabello cambió de castaño oscuro a rubio pálido.

—Master, ¿que paso con tu cabello?.

—Un error de regeneración contestó entrando a la Tardis.

Encogiste hombros y entraste tras el, estaban en una especie de maratón de trece planetas y apenas era el octavo que visitaban.

—¿Nueva Nueva York? —pregunto programando la Tardis para el viaje.

—Nueva Tierra, Nueva Nueva York —confirmaste abrazándolo por detrás, y dejando un suave beso en su cuello.

-El segundo cambio que debió notar fue su vestimenta. Él, que le encantaba vestir con trajes negros, plateados y azul oscuro muy elegantes. Ahora vestía con un pantalón flojo negro, una camisa roja y encima

—Casual —dijo al notar que lo mirabas con su nueva ropa. Asentiste y salieron de la Tardis para tener una cena.

En las citas también debiste haber notado, caminaban o mas bien corrían entre sucesos y sucesos, en pocas ocasiones eran propiamente citas. Pero el se cansaba mas que antes.

—¡Doctor! —grito tras de ti, detuviste tu carrera y volteaste.

—¡Master! —exclamaste al mirarlo casi en el suelo y con el aliento pesado. Ese día huían de unos Santoran e ideaste una forma de evadirlos y derrotarlos, una forma tan increíble que olvidaste que el se había cansado tanto.

—Eso fue fantástico —dijiste cuando ya estaban en la Tardis.

—Lo se —contesto él —Iré a dormir, busca un lugar bueno donde estacionarnos.

—Vale, te veo en un rato —te recargaste en el panel.

Dos semanas después despertaste por un sonido extraño, palmeaste la cama para encontrarlo pero el no estaba.

—¿Master? —preguntaste lentamente mientras te sentabas. ¿Alguien habrá entrado?¿Daleks?¿Cyberman?¿Torchwood?¿Y si lo tienen? Te levantaste al no recibir respuesta, sacaste de tu abrigo tu destornillador. —¿Master? —volviste a preguntar, caminando por los pasillos de la Tardis. Hasta que miraste una luz proveniente del baño. Suspiraste de tranquilidad y tocaste la puerta. —¿Master? —pronunciaste en pregunta por tercera vez. Otro golpe a la puerta. —¿Master? —cuarta vez. —¿Master, estas ahí? —y ahora recibiste un sonido, mas bien una queja. Abriste la puerta con ayuda del destornillador.

Él estaba ahí, en el suelo, apretando su estomago y quejándose casi inconsciente.

—Master... —murmuraste preocupado, arrodillándote a su lado.

—Doctor... Sal de aquí —te ordeno con la poca fuerza que tenía.

—No. ¿Que te pasa?

—No me pasa nada... —gimió de dolor —Solo... Comí algo mal —hizo un gran esfuerzo y se levanto.

—Durante cien años hemos comido lo mismo, dime que te pasa —te acercaste a el.

—Nada —grito dando un salto hacia atrás, pero con su poca fuerza cayó sin que ninguno de los dos lo pudiera evitar. Al estar a su lado, lo notaste, su delgadez era extrema y era escondida por ese suéter tan grande que parecía no querer quitarse.

—Master... —susurraste y el quedo inconsciente.

Unas horas después despertó, lo habías arropado en la cama y cuidado —¿Porqué? —preguntaste apenas estuviste convencido que estuviera consciente.

Te miro con vergüenza en sus ojos —Quería ser perfecto —murmuro en voz baja.

—¿Perfecto?¿Para que? —no entendías.

—Para tí —bajo la mirada —Yo... No merezco estar contigo, después de todo yo era tu enemigo... Y tu- y tu con tus chicas de la Tierra... Temía que te dieras cuenta de eso y me dejarás... Creí que siendo mas... —suspiro.

—Perfecto... por eso el cabello... Y por eso dejaste de comer... —te sentaste en la cama, queriendo golpearte al no darte cuenta.

—Si —dijo también sentándose.

—Master... —tomaste su mano —El pasado no importa, tu te arrepientes y yo te perdono —sonreíste reconfortante —Y déjame decirte algo. Tu, siendo tu mismo ya eres perfecto, no tienes que teñirte o perder peso.

Levanto la mirada y negó —No lo soy, soy terrible.

—Para mi eres la persona mas hermosa del Universo.

—No —negó de nuevo.

—Si lo eres —sonreíste y el hizo lo mismo.

—De acuerdo lo soy —contesto haciendo que los dos rieran.

—Ya es de día, ¿desayunamos? —preguntaste después de unos segundos.

—No ahora —respondió recostándose de nuevo.

—Vale —te recostaste a su lado. Sabías que tenían un viaje largo para que volviera a confiar en si mismo.


End file.
